Guess Who's Coming to Dinner!
by Mahala
Summary: Jo and Ellie are expecting a special guest for dinner! Fluffy one-shot!


**A/N : Written to cheer up my friend Kay who's a little depressed since reading S9 spoilers and discovering that _she-who-I-dare-not-name_ was not only brought back, but was also kidnapped and not killed off and a certain _you-know-who_ ended up actually popping the question! Sorry Kay, I'd rewrite it for you if I could. Warning: fluff/romance is not my speciality.**

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner!**

Jo Danville wriggled into her little black dress and smoothed it down over her hips. She turned around for Ellie to zip her up. "What do you think? Too much?" she asked as she twisted back and forth in front of the mirror.

"I think it's great." Jo looked at her daughter doubtfully. "Mom!" Ellie rolled her eyes. "You could wear jeans and a tee-shirt and he'd think you're gorgeous." Jo flushed a little and tipped her head on one side as she contemplated the dress. Ellie shook her head in frustration and grabbed the red and green dresses that Jo had already rejected. She slipped them onto hangers and put them back in the closet. She could see her mother hesitate. "Mom, the dress is fine, the dinner is going to be great. He's going to love it. Stop worrying!"

Jo smiled and threw her arms around her daughter. "Sorry! It's just that ..."

Ellie pushed away slightly to look at her mother. "I know … it's the first time that he's been here and it's the first time that we going to have a meal together and you want everything to be perfect."

Jo's face took on a wry look. "Am I that bad?"

Ellie laughed. "Yes! Now go get the pie out of the oven and I'll go pick up the ice-cream." She skipped over to the door and turned back. "You look great Mom." Jo had to smile as Ellie pulled the door closed and headed to the corner deli for ice-cream. _What would she do without her?_ She looked around the room. It was a mess. Quickly she grabbed the discarded shoes and threw them in the closet wondering where she had put her black ballerinas. She scooped up the casual clothes she had been wearing earlier and stuffed them in the closet too, closing the door on the mess. _Ugh!_ She straightened the bed-covers, her mind going somewhere it shouldn't. Besides there was no way that he would agree to stay with Ellie there. He was far too much of a gentleman but that hadn't stopped her stocking the bathroom cupboard just in case. She took one last look in the mirror pleased with the dress when an insistent bleeping started up. _The pie!_

Jo dashed through to the kitchen and grabbed the oven-gloves. She yanked open the door and pulled out the golden piece of heaven. She inhaled the wonderful aroma. Her momma's recipe apple pie. Perfect! She put it to cool on the rack that stood waiting on the counter and switched up the heat on the oven ready for the roast. She did one final check: the roast was ready to put in; the vegetables were prepared, dessert was cooked to perfection and ingredients for cocktails stood on a side-table ready to be made. All she had to do was get the appetizers ready.

She glanced over at the dining table set for three. The white plates looked pristine against the dark blue cloth and the tableware sparkled in the dying rays of the sun. She fervently hoped and prayed that this would be the first of many such meals. She had been a little afraid of Ellie's reaction to the fact that she was inviting him to dinner but much to her delight her daughter seemed to think it was a fantastic idea. She just hoped that …

Her thoughts were interrupted by a ring at the door. Jo glanced at the clock. _He's early!_ For some ridiculous reason she felt nervous. She smoothed down the dress and headed towards the door only then realizing that she hadn't put her shoes on. The bell rang again. Too late for shoes. She grabbed the handle and flung the door open. The smile froze on her face.

"Surprise!"

Jo knew that her mouth was wide open and that she was staring at her visitor in shock but somehow she was unable to move. She wasn't sure what shocked her the most. The person standing there. The enormous fluffy white rabbit with a huge purple bow that was tucked under one arm. The bulging purse looped over one arm or the size of the large lime-green suitcase that was standing on her doormat.

"Mom?"

"Josephine! Darling!" Jo found herself enveloped in a cloud of perfume as her mother threw her arms around her, purse, rabbit and all. "It's so lovely to see you." Martha Danville stood back to admire her daughter. "I must say you are looking well and you've finally done something with your hair." Jo glared at her mother. "Oh would you get that for me?" She gestured over her shoulder at the suitcase as she walked past Jo into the apartment. "Oh I have been dying to see your place ever since you got here. It's lovely. So much better than on Skype. It doesn't seem as dingy."

Jo stood in the hallway caught between watching her mother in horror and the lime-green suitcase. Left with no choice she grabbed at the case and wheeled it into the hall leaving it by the closet door. She closed the door and ran through to the living-room where her mother was looking around with all the dedication of a housing inspector. Her coat was thrown over a stool, the oversized purse stood near the love-seat and the gigantic white rabbit had been dumped unceremoniously on the couch and was now staring at Jo with a slightly bemused expression. Jo blinked. It had a rather unnerving, almost cross-eyed look that took it out of the category 'cute' and placed it firmly in the category 'creepy'. _Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to watch that Chucky marathon the previous weekend._

Having inspected the living-room, adjusted a cushion and straightened a picture Martha Danville turned her attention to the kitchen and in particular the table set for three. "Oh are you expecting Tyler? I thought you said he was away?"

Jo swallowed. "Er no. I mean yes. He is away. I … er … I'm expecting my bo... a friend … for dinner." The words stumbled out incoherently as her mind could only formulate one question. _What are you doing here?_

"Oh!" Martha looked questioningly at her daughter. "Anyone I know?"

"Er, well no. Erm yes, … actually … it's Mac. Mac Taylor."

Her mother frowned at her. "Isn't he your boss?" Jo suddenly felt like she was nine again and had just been caught trying to hide the results of her spelling test.

"Er yes … he's also a good friend." Fortunately Jo was saved from further interrogation by the click of the door opening.

"Mom! I'm..." The phrase was abruptly cut short. Jo whirled around to see Ellie standing in the hall with a horrified look on her face. She was staring at the lime-green suitcase like it was about to jump up and throttle her. Her mouth opened and closed without a sound coming out. She looked up at her mother. _What is she doing here?_ Suddenly Ellie's expression changed. A wide smile fixed itself upon her lips. "Grandma!"

"Ellie! Darling!" Jo was almost spun around as her mother rushed by to gather her granddaughter in her arms. "Oh let me look at you. Oh how you've grown."

Enveloped in a huge hug, Ellie looked at her mother over her grandmother's shoulder. "What is she doing here?" she mouthed. Jo shrugged helplessly.

Martha pulled back and Ellie fixed her smile. She grabbed Ellie by the hand and steered her towards the living-room to present her with the rabbit. "I've brought you a little something." She held it out. Ellie's eyes went round and the fixed smile reappeared as she stared at the creature. _Little?_ "I know how much you love rabbits. I saw him in the airport gift-shop and I just couldn't resist. He's just so cute!"

_Cute? More like creepy!_

"Oh Grandma! He's lovely. Thank you," gushed Ellie as she took the rabbit who resembled one of the creatures off the Raving Rabbids video game only somewhat less adorable.

"Now I do hope you've been working hard at school." Jo opened her mouth to say that Ellie had but her mother continued. "It is so important to get a good education. I was only saying so to Audrey the other day. You remember Audrey don't you Josephine?" Jo opened her mouth to say that she did but her mother didn't pause though she lowered her voice a level as though someone was listening in. "They've had to get a tutor for her grandson. Poor boy isn't too smart but they say he's made a lot of progress." A sudden thought came her. "You could get one for Ellie in the evenings … you know to help her focus on her work, give her grades that extra boost." Ellie stared in horror at her mother. _Don't even contemplate it._ Jo rolled her eyes. _Not going to._ "And you must keep a careful watch on the school. I was only reading an article about how the standards of education are falling. It's all to do with the curriculum you know. A traditional curriculum is best, one that challenges the children, Oh Josephine! You should get a place on the PTA ..." It was Jo's turn to look horrified making Ellie hastily cover a smirk. "What's in the bag dear?"

Ellie was taken by surprise having completely forgotten about the bag in her hand. "Oh! It's ice-cream."

"Goodness me Ellie! What are you thinking dear? It'll melt. Get it put in the cooler. " Martha turned around. "Josephine, shouldn't you be getting that roast in the oven if we're going to have dinner at a civilized time?" She pointed a beautifully manicured, bejewelled finger towards the meat sitting in the roasting dish. "And you really should put some shoes on. And touch up your lipstick."

Jo felt her blood-pressure rising but she forced herself to take a deep breath realizing that her mother was right. It was getting late and she should have put the roast in by now. She and Ellie headed to the kitchen as her mother began to rearrange the tableware clearly making space for herself. Ellie watched her for a second before ducking down to put the ice-cream in the refrigerator. She looked over at her Mom. "What is she doing here?" she hissed.

"I've no idea." Jo mouthed back.

"How long is she staying?"

"I don't know." They both glanced over as Martha pulled open drawers on the credenza assuming, correctly as it happened, that it was the logical place to find extra tableware. "What are we going to do?" Ellie looked helplessly at her mother as her grandmother found what she was looking for and began laying an extra place at the table though only after inspecting the perfection of the polish. They all looked up as the doorbell rang.

_Oh no! Mac!_

.

Adam Ross bounced into his boss' office waving two sheaves of paper. "Hey Mac, here's the updated inventory and the final results on the Dorcas case."

Mac looked up and smiled. "That's great Adam. Thanks."

"Another one closed?" Adam asked as Mac skimmed through the results and scrawled a signature at the bottom. Mac nodded and smiled tucking the results in the back of the folder. "So … er … you done for the day?"

"As a matter of fact I am." Mac closed the file and put it on a pile ready to be sent to the D.A.'s office. He stood and scooped up the other paperwork, locking it away in the drawer. He smiled at his favourite lab tech. "Why are you still here Adam? Go home."

"Oh it's okay. I'm going to hang around for a bit. I'm meeting friends. We're going bar hopping." Mac arched an eyebrow. "Thought we'd sample a few green beers in honour of Saint Patrick." Adam shuffled nervously. "Er … you would be welcome to come with us if you like. Don and Danny'll be there. Sid said he might come too."

Mac hit the off-switch on his monitor and reached for his overcoat. "It's very kind of you to offer Adam but actually I have plans." Mac didn't fail to miss the look of curiosity on Adam's face but he wasn't about to enlighten him. Mac shrugged on his coat and switched off the desk lamp. "Well, don't overdo it. They put some strange stuff in those beers."

Adam laughed. "Night Mac."

"Goodnight Adam." Mac chuckled to himself as he headed to the elevators. He knew that Adam was watching him wondering where he was going. He checked his watch. Perfect timing, he thought.

Twenty minutes later he was approaching Jo's apartment building feeling refreshed by a brisk walk after a long day in the office. It was surprisingly warm for the time of year. He paused as he looked up and spotted the lights shining out. A slightly nervous feeling made itself known in the pit of his stomach. _Get a grip! It's just dinner with Jo and Ellie! _But somehow it seemed much more than that.

He breathed in deeply as he rode the elevator up to their floor. His nose twitched at the lingering scent left by a previous occupant. Sweet and floral. He walked up to the door and transferred the gift box to his left hand while he cradled the flowers in the crook of his arm thereby freeing his right hand. He rang the bell. A few seconds later the door opened. His eyes widened. For a moment he thought he had got the wrong door but then he noticed Jo and Ellie in the background looking like two deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

He forced his eyes back to the woman holding the door with a cold expression plastered on her face. He put her in her early seventies. She was a striking looking woman with rich brown hair immaculately coiffured. Her make-up was neat and subtle and served to high-light her eyes and cheek-bones which reminded him of someone he knew. Her deep red suit was expensively tailored, and had a large ornate brooch attached to the lapel. A heavy gold chain sat around her slender neck and the beautifully manicured hands were adorned with a variety of rings. He caught a whiff of the same perfume he had noticed in the elevator. The woman held herself with the same poise as her daughter. She was looking at him rather icily as though deciding whether he was fit to be allowed in. He swallowed. In fact, he thought, she was looking at him the way he imagined a cobra looks at its victim before it goes for the jugular. There was only one person this could be and judging from the looks on Jo and Ellie's faces, which appeared to be a mix of apology and desperation, she was clearly an unexpected one.

Mac put on his best smile and held out his hand. "Mrs Danville I presume?" A look of surprise crossed her face as she automatically raised her hand to his. A quick glance at Jo and Ellie confirmed his supposition. He allowed his smile to broaden. "I can see where your daughter gets her good looks from." Her face softened a little and she inclined her head to acknowledge the compliment. In a split-second decision Mac decided that a heavy-duty tactics were required. He stepped a little closer and raised her hand to his lips. "It is a great pleasure to meet you ma'am." The look on her face at his gallant gesture was priceless but not as much as the looks on Jo's and Ellie's. Martha Danville positively melted on the spot.

"Charmed, I'm sure..." she mumbled as she blushed prettily. "Do come in Mr Taylor."

Mac smiled again. "Please call me Mac."

"Mac it is. And you must call me Martha." He released her hand. Martha Danville stood back to allow him to enter, her hand fluttering nervously at her throat. She closed the door behind him. "Ellie don't just stand there dear. Take Mac's coat. What beautiful flowers!" Mac had little choice but to present them to her. "So charming." She took them declaring that she would put them in water. "Josephine dear, where is that pretty crystal vase I gave you for your birthday? Oh never mind! There it is." She bustled past Jo who was rooted to the spot looking totally aghast.

Mac slipped off his overcoat which Ellie took. She reached out to open the closet but the lime-green suitcase stood in the way. She exchanged glances with Mac and they both stared at the case. "She just turned up," offered Ellie in a whisper. Mac smiled and lifted the case out of the way as Ellie hung up his coat. He then offered her the gift box. She recognized the logo on the box as being from a chocolate shop that she and her mother had seen once when out window shopping. "Awesome!" She wondered if she'd be allowed to try one before dinner. She scuttled after her grandmother eager to see what was inside.

Mac sauntered down the hallway towards Jo who was still staring at him as though he had arrived from another planet. She wasn't quite sure what to say as he stepped up to her and slipped an arm around her waist. Any coherent thought she may have had disappeared the moment he touched her, his hand coming to rest lightly in the centre of her back. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned in and brushed his lips across her cheek. "Good Evening … Josephine!" he whispered. Any other time she would have given him an earful for using her full name but the scent of his cologne filling her nostrils, the warmth of his breath on her cheek and the downright erotic overtone he managed to convey in that one simple word filled her head with very unladylike thoughts. However, before she could even imagine acting on them her mother's voice called from the living room.

"Oh! What gorgeous chocolates! Not until after dinner Ellie," she scolded gently. "Now Josephine what about cocktails?" Jo looked at Mac helplessly.

"Cocktails huh?" His eyes sparkled with amusement. "Splendid! Come along … Josephine!"

_She was going kill him … or her mother! Or both!_

Jo followed him into the living room where Martha was standing by the cocktail table peering at the bottles. "Now what's your poison Mac?" She lifted a bottle peering at it suspiciously.

"I think I had better stick to my namesake," he offered. Martha turned to look at him questioningly but he merely smiled and then it came to her.

"Oh a Whisky Mac. Of course!" Her laughter echoed around the room. She looked around. "Ellie get me some ice. I do hope you've got some appetizers to go with these Josephine." A wave of panic flooded through her as Jo realized she had completely forgotten about the appetizers. She dashed to the kitchen and pulled opened the refrigerator, forced to leave her mother in charge of the cocktails. "Now do sit down Mac and tell me all about yourself." Jo couldn't help overhearing. She closed her eyes in mortification dreading the interrogation that was about to come. "Have you always been in the police?"

Mac settled himself on one half of a love-seat so he could watch Jo move around the kitchen in that rather tempting little black dress. Glancing at the couch opposite he was rather surprised to be faced with a large, white, somewhat sinister-looking rabbit with a purple bow. He stared at it for moment until Ellie sat down beside it. She looked at the rabbit. She looked at Mac and then inclined her head towards her grandmother and rolled her eyes. Mac swallowed a chuckle. He returned his attention to the question. "Er no ma'am, I was in the Marine Corps before I joined the NYPD."

Martha turned towards him with two glasses, one of which was bright blue. She looked at him clearly impressed. She handed him his drink and then to his surprise settled herself next to him. "Cheers." They clinked glasses. Jo turned to look at them pointedly. _What about me?_ But it was too late. Mac was imprisoned. "Oh the Marine Corps. My dear brother Alfie was in the Corps," she began. "He served in Vietnam. He was never quite the same after he got back. He became a librarian and settled in Virginia, married a rather silly woman. She was harmless enough I suppose. He was very interested in military history. He became quite the expert on the Civil War. Did you see action during your time?"

Jo turned around to see Mac's reaction to the question and was astonished to see her mother sitting next him in what should have been her seat. Forced to return her attention to the appetizers, Jo listened intently as her mother plied Mac with questions about his military career and his origins which he answered quietly and discretely. Jo brought over the appetizers and placed then on the table smiling at Mac. She was rewarded with a smile in return that gave her that warm and fuzzy feeling every time she saw it. Bless him, she thought. He was being very patient. She was about to make herself a cocktail when she felt a tug at her dress. Her mother waved her empty glass at her and turned back to Mac to continue their conversation. Jo took the glass and sighed. This is not what she had planned at all.

She made the drinks and sat opposite them next to Ellie who appeared fascinated by the conversation, her eyes flicking between Mac and her grandmother. Jo sipped at her drink and dutifully listened to her mother expound on the benefits of a good education. Ellie sighed as the subject of tutoring came up again. Jo sighed as the subject of PTA came up again. The conversation moved on to the lack of morals in the younger generation with Mac nodding wisely at her mother's exhortations. Ellie rolled her eyes and took the opportunity to slink away. Fortunately, much to Mac's relief, she took the baleful, beribboned bunny with her. Left alone on the couch Jo drained her drink silently bemoaning the fact that she was supposed to be the one curled up on the love-seat with Mac not her mother.

The conversation moved gradually to work and current affairs. Martha Danville managed to keep the discussion going almost single-handedly with little assistance from Mac. Jo was getting a little irritated with her monopolizing the evening. After a while the timer went off and Jo was forced back to the kitchen. She checked the roast, adjusted the temperature, and added the potatoes. Her mother was still holding forth, this time about the poor programming decisions of some of the major channels. "They're always cancelling my favourite series," she moaned. Mac's face remained totally neutral.

Seeing that they appeared to be on safe ground, Jo thought she would take the opportunity to find her shoes and freshen up. She made a dash for the bathroom but not before putting a head round Ellie's door. "Keep an eye on them," she hissed. What she really meant was keep an eye on her mother. Ellie nodded and headed for the living room. Jo used the facilities, touched up her make-up and headed for the bedroom. She rifled through the closet and looked under the bed. _Where had she put those shoes?_

Ellie rushed in, closing the door. Her face was the epitome of horror. "Mom! You've got to stop her!" Jo stared at her daughter. _Oh no! What had her mother done? She'd only been gone a matter of minutes._ "She's got out the baby photos."

Jo sighed with relief. "Oh Ellie. You were adorable. Mac won't mind."

"Mom! Not mine! Yours!"

"What?" Jo forgot all about the shoes as she flew back to the living room. The half-eaten tray of appetizers had been pushed to one side to made way for the over-sized purse. Martha was holding up a slim tablet for Mac to see. As Mac looked up at her it was clear that it was taking all his self-control not to laugh at her predicament.

"I've had them all digitalized," Martha was saying. "Isn't it amazing what they can do? Just think, all my photographs on one little gadget that I can take everywhere I go. Such good quality don't you think?"

"Indeed, they're very clear," Mac managed to mutter, his eyes widening as Martha swiped an elegant finger across the screen. Jo could feel the colour rising in her cheeks.

"Oh this was taken while we were on vacation in Florida. She was only six months old. She had such lovely skin. Everyone used to comment on it."

Mac lifted his eyes to Jo's. To say they were dancing with amusement was an understatement. They were positively cavorting. His lips twitched as he desperately tried not to laugh. "She is … adorable." He covered a laugh with a cough as Jo turned crimson with mortification. Taking pity on her Mac decided to change the course of the conversation. "I must say that the roast smells wonderful Jo and the appetizers were delicious." Jo nodded her thanks and Mac took the opportunity to excuse himself. He rose and walked towards Jo his face perfectly composed. "May I use the bathroom?"

"Second on your right."

He smiled and glanced back at Martha who was busy rearranging her purse. He couldn't resist so he turned back to Jo and whispered. "Very lovely skin ..." He grinned. "... and such a cute little birth mark."

Jo closed her eyes and groaned. _She was going to kill her mother!_

.

After sorting out the vegetables, Jo realized that she probably should be opening the wine. As she hunted for a corkscrew she glanced over at Mac and her mother who seemed once more to be getting on like a house on fire though the conversation seemed to have taken a more serious tone. Mac said something so quietly she couldn't catch what they were talking about but she was surprised and also a little mortified to see her mother place a hand on his knee. However Mac didn't seem bothered and they carried on talking, her mother saying something about a terrible time.

Jo dragged open another drawer and rifled through the contents. She found the corkscrew that had gotten wedged at the back of the drawer. She reached in a hand but it was firmly stuck. There was no way it would budge. She jiggled the drawer irritably and pushed her hand in further until she was just able to get her fingers around it. She gave it a good tug and it came flying out but she caught the side of her hand on a knife as she did so. She yelped in pain dropping the corkscrew that clattered to the floor. To her dismay blood poured from the cut and dripped onto the floor. She cupped her hands and stood staring at them in surprise.

"Mom!" Jo turned to see Ellie looking ashen at the blood weeping from the cut.

"Oh Josephine, what have you done?"

Jo looked at her daughter then at her mother then at her hands, then at the corkscrew, then at the floor. It was then she realized that she still wasn't wearing any shoes. _What on earth would Mac think of her walking around in bare feet?_ She wondered what she should do first. However before she could do anything a strong pair of arms encircled her and pulled her towards the sink. The water was switched on and Jo found her hand being held under the stream of cold water. She watched fascinated as the blood swirled with the water around the sink. Suddenly a cloth appeared out of nowhere and was wrapped around her hand. "Keep your hand up. Ellie get me the first aid kit."

His voice was low and calm. No hint of panic. He held her hand firmly, his fingers clasped around the cloth to stop the bleeding. Jo was suddenly very aware of how close he was standing. Trapped between him and the sink, her back was pressed up against his chest as he held the cloth in place. His breath was tickling the hairs on the back of her neck. Ellie returned.

"Here Mac."

"Good, are your hands clean?" Ellie must have shook her head. "Okay, go wash and then open a sterile dressing for me. And get me some antiseptic and some cotton-balls." They stood in silence for a moment then he asked, his voice full of concern. "Are you all right?" Jo merely nodded. She was more than all right. In fact she was quite happy to let him nurse her.

"Okay Mac. I've got them."

"Good, put a little antiseptic on the cotton-balls and pass me them one at a time," Mac instructed as he pulled away the towel to inspect the cut. "It's not too bad. It's a clean cut." With Ellie's assistance he cleaned the cut and dressed it, his fingers gentle and his movements sure. "There." He smiled that smile. "Better?"

Jo nodded. "Much, thank you." The buzzer went off making her jump. "Oh the roast … I need to put the vegetables on." Jo looked around in dismay at the blood on the towel and the floor, the remnants of the dressings and the open first aid kit that Ellie had half-emptied in order to find the gauze pads. "Oh ... I need to clear up ..."

"Jo!" Mac took her by the shoulders. "Go sit with your mother. I'll take care of it."

"But you can't ..."

"No buts ..." He turned her around and steered her towards the couch where her mother sat her down and gave her a lecture on how she should be more careful. Mac slipped off his jacket and hung it on the back of the chair. Rolling up his sleeves he proceeded to clear up the first aid kit with Ellie's help. He took the blood-stained towel to the bathroom and put it to soak. He cleaned the floor and the counter before opening the wine and taking Jo and Martha a glass each. He then proceeded to cook the rest of the dinner.

Jo watched in amazement as he and Ellie moved around the kitchen as though it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Such a charming man. So capable," muttered her mother in her ear. Jo turned to look at her. "If only I was twenty years younger," she giggled.

"Mom!" Jo hissed outraged.

"You know he's a widower. So sad losing his wife like that." Jo glanced at Mac out of the corner of her eye. He was leaning over the stove talking quietly to Ellie. She smiled to see them together. "You know, if you play your cards right, you might be in with a chance!"

"Mom!"

"I'm just saying!" Martha grinned at her daughter.

.

The rest of the dinner passed pleasantly enough. Mac had managed to save the day and the roast which had been cooked to perfection. Compliments were made on the pie making both mother and daughter blush with pleasure. As the meal drew to a close, Martha excused herself to use the bathroom while Mac helped Jo clear away. He stacked the dishes in the dishwasher and then started to wash the pans.

Jo stood beside him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "This didn't turn out at all as I planned."

Mac smiled. "It's fine. Besides you need to keep that dry." He nodded at her hand.

"I wasn't referring to this. I was talking about ..." She tipped her head towards the bathroom.

Mac grinned. "That's fine too. She's sweet." He almost laughed out loud at the look on her face.

"Sweet?" spluttered Jo.

"Mmm … just like you!"

Jo was outraged. "I am nothing like ..."

Mac quickly realized his faux-pas and swiftly decided to make amends. Without drying his hands he reached out and pulled her towards him planting a soft firm kiss on her lips effectively silencing her protests. "What I meant to say was that you are sweet and adorable and very, very beautiful." He gazed into her eyes. "Josephine!" She glared at him and swatted playfully him on the arm pushing him back towards the sink.

"And you Mac Taylor are a very bad man manipulating my mother like that!" she hissed.

Mac pretended to be affronted. "Manipulate … me? Perish the thought!" He grinned as he turned back to the dishes. "But remind me to give her call if we have a particularly difficult person to interrogate!"

Jo capitulated and threw her arms around him as she leaned her cheek against his back silently giving thanks for her mother's extended stay in the bathroom. Then she sighed. _She was probably going through her cupboards!_

.

Much to Mac's surprise and Ellie's disgust, Martha decided that a post-dinner sortie was required.

"Do I have to?" moaned Ellie eyeing the box on the counter. They hadn't got round to the chocolates yet.

"A walk will do you good dear. Help you digest." Martha retrieved her coat from an armchair. "The trouble with you young people is that you spend too much time watching television and playing video games. You need to get more exercise." Ellie looked at her mother in appeal but Jo offered only a weak smile. _Humour her!_ Martha turned on her granddaughter. "Besides I'm only here for one night and I want to see the lights."

Jo and Ellie exchanged glances. "One night?"

Martha glared at them. "Yes didn't I tell you? I'm going on a cruise. It was supposed to be leaving tonight but the ship was delayed due to a technical fault. We don't board till tomorrow afternoon." She busied herself with her coat. Jo and Ellie sighed with relief. "But I'll be back in two weeks and then I can stay for much longer." Mac almost burst out laughing at the looks on their faces.

.

The evening was pleasant, not too cold and they strolled along bathed in the glow from the city that never sleeps. Ahead of them the Empire State building shone a bright green in honour of St Patrick's Day. Jo changed her mind and decided that the walk was a good idea. She watched as her mother and Ellie walked ahead of them, their heads bent close together deep in conversation. She pretended to be cold and snuggled a little closer to Mac. He obliged by putting an arm around her shoulders. It wasn't quite the evening she had planned but it wasn't turning out too bad after all though she did have one regret. She had hoped that Mac would stay. She sighed.

"You okay?" he asked. Jo nodded and leaned a little closer. He planted a kiss on her forehead just as a group of drunken revellers crossed the street a little way ahead. Martha and Ellie stopped and turned around.

"Mac, would you be so kind to hail me a cab? I think I'd like to go back now." Martha smiled at him appealingly. Somewhat surprised as he didn't think they had gone that far, he nodded and went to the corner.

"Is everything all right Mom?" asked Jo in concern. A tiny smile flitted across her mother's face.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." She looked back towards Mac who had managed to flag down a cab. She headed towards it. Mac opened the door for her. "Well it was a great pleasure to meet you Mac. If you're free perhaps we could have brunch tomorrow before I leave?" A little taken aback at being dismissed he nevertheless smiled and politely responded that he would be delighted. Martha seemed pleased. She pushed Ellie into the back of the cab. "Well you two enjoy yourselves. I don't get up till ten," she said pointedly. Then she dug in her purse for something and turning to Mac, she slipped it into his pocket. "Just in case," she whispered conspiratorially. She got in the cab and pulled the door closed leaving Mac and Jo standing on the kerb looking stunned.

Mac turned to Jo not sure what to think. He gestured towards the departing cab. _What just happened?_ Jo looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"Did she just … leave us?"

Mac nodded thoughtfully for a moment then decided it wasn't such a bad thing so he held out his arm. Still bemused Jo slipped her hand through his. "And you said I was manipulative!"

"Mac!"

"So … er … what do we do now?"

Jo blushed. "I don't know … what shall we do now?" she asked in her most teasing voice as they continued their stroll. Reaching the corner they automatically turned away from the bright lights of the bars and the groups of party-goers that were spilling onto the street, neither of them admitting that they were heading towards Mac's place. A sudden thought popped into Jo's head. "What did my mother give you?"

Mac seemed taken aback by the question. He had been so surprised by Martha and Ellie's sudden departure that he had forgotten about it. He slipped a hand into his pocket. His fingers closed around the item. There was a slight rustle as he fingered the small square packet. His steps faltered and his eyes widened as he realized what it was. He didn't say anything.

"Well what it is?"

"Er … nothing."

Jo looked at him suspiciously. "Mac?" Much to her astonishment Mac blushed as a coy little smile spread across his lips. He bit his lip and looked away as he did when he was embarrassed. "What is it?"

"Er … it's nothing," he repeated lamely. "Forget about it!" _The wrong thing to say!_

Jo stopped abruptly. "Mac Taylor! What did my mother give you?" Mac tried to protest but it didn't work. "Don't force me to search you!" Mac raised his eyebrows at the challenge in her voice. He raised his hands innocently and backed away but Jo walked menacingly towards him. "Mac! I'm warning you!"

.

The party was in full swing. Beers were flowing and more people were crowding in as Adam followed the others outside. He took a deep breath relieved to be out in the fresh air for a moment after the heady atmosphere of the bar. His head was buzzing and he was more than a little relaxed after their fourth stop.

"Mother McGinty's," announced Don to a cheer from the group and they all headed up the street. Adam paused for a moment as something caught his eye further down the street in the opposite direction. He blinked as he squinted at the couple in the half light. Screwing up his eyes he saw the man raise his arms and back away. Adam blinked again trying to get them into focus but they were too far away. Adam wondered if he was about to witness a hold-up or a murder. His heart started beating a little faster. Then strangely, the woman spun the man around and pushed him up against the wall before proceeding to frisk him. "Come on Adam!" yelled Don.

"Keep up buddy!"

"Hey Adam, what's keeping ya?"

"Coming!" Adam shouted to his friends before glancing back to the couple. The woman was now standing looking at something in her hand. Her other hand was clamped over her mouth. The man was doubled over. He appeared to be laughing. Adam relaxed. Just another couple out having fun. He turned away to catch up with his friends but couldn't help looking back once more. The couple were walking away arm in arm. There was something familiar about them. He shook his head.

_Nah! … Nah, it couldn't have been. Must be his imagination. Or the beers. What was Mac had said to him? 'They put some strange stuff in those beers.' _

_Maybe he ought to stick to club soda from now on!_


End file.
